potbsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Mise à jour 2.1.111.0
Écrivez le premier paragraphe de votre article ici. Mise à Jour 2.1.111.0 Cette version introduit au trésor allée, notre nouveau magasin RMT qui vous permet d'acheter toutes sortes de choses, y compris les animaux de compagnie, des navires, des amateurs, des vêtements, pour Burning Sea Point. Points Burning Sea sont créés par le commerce dans Burning Sea notes, que vous pouvez acheter dans les allées trésor pour l'argent réel, ou dans les métiers des autres joueurs. Accès au trésor allée en cliquant sur le premier bouton sur la gauche dans la barre d'outils ou en appuyant sur T. Voir ci-dessous pour plus de détails sur la façon dont cela fonctionne et ce que vous pouvez acheter. Les abonnés sont maintenant membres du Club du capitaine. Comptes précédemment souscrites doivent être traités comme les comptes Premium. Les comptes d'essai doit être traité comme Free to Play comptes. Voir ce tableau pour plus de détails. Nous avons également revu nos missions de démarrage. Cela fait partie de notre effort continu pour rendre le jeu plus accessible aux nouveaux joueurs. Voir ci-dessous pour plus de détails Cette version contient également le contenu de notre séjour en cours de préparation pour la saison des fêtes. Amusez-vous! Notes de version pour la mise à 2.0.49 sont ici. Problèmes connus: Vigilante Justice: les joueurs Pirate se dit d'aller à Jenny Bay comme si elles étaient Brit, mais l'homme que vous cherchez est plus proche que celle - vérifiez votre carte. Ce problème sera corrigé en 2.2. Plus ils sont gros: Un de nos testeurs ont réussi à se faire piégés dans cette mission. Cependant, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de repro. Si cela vous arrive, battez tous les vaisseaux ennemis et vous devriez être en mesure de sortir. Il ya un bug dans le calcul des taxes pour l'exécution des recettes qui se traduit par une quantité différente d'entrer dans le Trésor que ce qui était retiré du lecteur, parfois. Ce problème est corrigé dans la version suivante majeur. Les différences entre 2.0.49.0 et 2.1.111.0 incluent, mais ne sont pas limités à: Allée trésor: Vous pouvez entrer allée au trésor via un bouton sur la barre d'outils ou en appuyant sur T. Comme les données pour le magasin est stocké sur le serveur, vous pourriez obtenir un message de chargement ... la première fois que vous entrez au cours d'une session de jeu, mais le magasin doit charger rapidement et vous permettre d'acheter in-game articles. Une note Burning Sea vaut 300 points Burning Sea. Si vous avez suffisamment de points pour acheter un article, les billets seront convertis en points. Si vous avez des notes insuffisantes, vous serez invité à acheter. Remarques Burning Sea sont négociables. Vous pouvez les donner à vos amis, ou les vendre dans la maison d'enchères. Les membres du Club du capitaine recevoir un rabais de 20% sur les achats effectués dans les points allée au trésor. Les membres du Club du capitaine recevra un bonus de 10% XP, 10% de chance de butin supplémentaire, et 10% bonus de faction lors de la lecture tout abonné. Les membres du club du Capitaine avoir 5 emplacements pour des chantiers maritimes. Comptes gratuits disposent de deux emplacements des chantiers maritimes, mais peut acheter plus de allée au trésor et posséder jusqu'à 5. Les membres du Club du capitaine ont accès à 100 emplacements de stockage de navires dans leur capitale nationale. Comptes gratuits n'en ont pas, mais peut les acheter à partir allée au trésor & et posséder jusqu'à 100. Vous pouvez acheter des articles Evasion à partir allée au trésor. Acheter et utiliser ces objets pour augmenter votre vitesse et la furtivité sur la mer ouverte pour une période de temps. Vous pouvez acheter commissions de lieutenants allée au trésor. Ce sont des alliés NPC que vous pouvez invoquer le combat en PvE (bateau ou cape et d'épée de combat, mais pas un combat d'embarquement). Vous pouvez invoquer un à la fois dans une rencontre et ils ne vous suivent pas entre les rencontres. Si l'un meurt, vous pouvez appeler un autre. Ils ne peuvent pas être utilisés dans hocs annonce jusqu'à la fin de la minuterie de renforcement et pas du tout si un autre joueur se joint au combat. Ils ne peuvent pas être utilisés dans les batailles de port, Assiégé Tortuga, les escarmouches ou les duels. A Case carte est disponible à l'achat sur allée au trésor. Il (au hasard) accorde une des nouvelles missions chasse au trésor: les somnambules, Money for Nothing, Hundred Acre Bay, Gardien des Secrets, la dernière confession de Sébastien Tartre, Demande Qu'est-ce qui est à toi, ou nid vide. Les membres du Club capitaine peut jouer à travers les drapeaux noirs et entières ligne d'histoire Dread Saints. Les comptes gratuits peuvent jouer Chapitres 1-5 gratuite, mais l'accès au dernier chapitre de cet arc mission épique acclamé par la critique est disponible à l'achat auprès allée au trésor. Les membres du Club du capitaine dispose de 10 emplacements économie. Les comptes gratuits n'ont que deux fentes écono mais peut acheter plus de allée au trésor et détenir jusqu'à 10. Utilisation bons d'entrepôt, disponibles à l'achat à partir allée au trésor, vous pouvez payer en espèces au lieu de doublons pour créer un entrepôt. Les membres du Club du capitaine bénéficier de l'assurance quand un navire est coulé. Comptes gratuits bénéficier de l'assurance quand un navire est coulé que si achetés à l'avance. Les membres du Club du capitaine peuvent créer des sociétés en visitant le greffier Société dans leur ville ou de capital de démarrage nation et payant 1000 doublons. Comptes gratuits besoin d'acheter une Charte de la Société allée au trésor (et donner ainsi que 1000 doublons au registraire Society) afin de créer une société. Livres Faction bonus sont disponibles dans allée au trésor. Acheter et utiliser l'une de ces volontés, car c'est une période de temps, d'augmenter la faction que vous recevez de la normale faction évolution des activités telles que des missions. Si vous êtes membre du Club du capitaine, ce cumule avec les bonus que vous avez déjà. Multiples Livres Faction bonus ne peuvent pas être utilisés en même temps. Livres Doubloon bonus sont disponibles dans allée au trésor. Acheter et utiliser l'une de ces volontés, car c'est une période de temps, d'augmenter les doublons que vous recevez de sombrer PNJ dans la mer ouverte. Expérience Bonus livres sont disponibles en allée au trésor. Acheter et utiliser l'une de ces volontés, car c'est une période de temps, d'augmenter le XP que vous recevez de la normale XP octroi des activités telles que des missions ou de forage certains navires. Si vous êtes membre du Club du capitaine, ce cumule avec les bonus que vous avez déjà. Multiples Livres expérience bonus ne peuvent pas être utilisés en même temps. Bonus Loot livres sont disponibles dans les allées trésor. Acheter et d'utiliser l'un de ces va, pendant une période de temps, d'augmenter le butin que vous recevez de butin normale des activités génératrices telles que les PNJ d'amortissement. Si vous êtes membre du Club du capitaine, ce cumule avec les bonus que vous avez déjà. Plusieurs livres de butin bonus ne peuvent pas être utilisés en même temps. Expédier faisceaux pour chaque navire taille, contenant trois pourvoiries permanente, deux réparations, et la poudre sont disponibles à l'achat à partir allée au trésor. Vous pouvez acheter des vêtements de luxe et des vêtements jamais vue dans le jeu à partir allée au trésor. La mesure Vêtements de luxe a été supprimé à partir des ports de capital comme tous ses marchandises sont désormais disponibles uniquement par le biais d'allée au trésor. Vous pouvez acheter des animaux à partir allée au trésor. Si vous possédez déjà l'animal, il ne sera pas offert à vous dans la boutique. Avec les animaux d'épaule comme les perroquets et les rats, vous pouvez également acheter suivi animaux de compagnie tels que les chiens et les singes. Les poulets font étonnamment bien formés compagnons comme il se trouve. :) Vous pouvez avoir un animal de compagnie épaule et / ou un suivi pour animaux de compagnie avec vous en tout temps. Aussi, une fois que vous avez votre animal, essayez / petsit et / petspin. (Squeeee!) Nous avons ajouté de vacances animaux de compagnie et d'autres articles à Treasure allée pour un temps limité seulement. Amusez-vous! Un clic droit sur les animaux domestiques, des vêtements, et des commissions Lt. en allée au trésor avec vous donner un aperçu de l'élément que vous sachiez ce que vous obtenez avant de l'acheter. Expédier pourvoirie: Correction d'un exploit qui avait à voir avec la pourvoirie bateau. Ship Combat / Compétences: La façon dont nous faisions respécialisations forcé était un peu déroutant. Je me suis connecté en P & P pour la première fois et on m'a dit que j'avais été remboursés compétences capitaine X et 0 X et compétences cape et d'épée cape et d'épée compétences et 0 les compétences du capitaine. Wha? Nous avons clarifié un peu de sorte qu'il devrait être moins confus maintenant. Correction du bug qui faisait que les PNJ à s'asseoir et à augmenter / baisser leurs voiles à plusieurs reprises lorsque vous êtes sortis de combat d'embarquement à une mission. Réparations d'experts (Freetrader): La partie de la compétence de réparation a duré 45 secondes, mais la réduction des dégâts Armure de mât et n'a duré que 30 secondes. Maintenant, il dure toute les 45 secondes. «Storm» affectée infraction grappling, mais nous vous le disions il affecté aux prises défense. Maintenant, il intéresse la défense comme il se doit. Donnez le feuillet (Freetrader): Clarification de l'info-bulle. Pistolets à benne basculante (Cutthroat & Freetrader): Clarification de l'info-bulle. Nous avons ajouté des informations de durée des info-bulles pour la détermination (Freetrader) et Scrapper (Buccaneer et Privateer). Les info-bulles pour les consommables d'experts visés aux compétences obsolètes. Fixé. Cape et d'épée: Nous avons ajouté à une option Préférences pour vous auto-visage de votre cible. Nous avons essayé cela dans P & P Beta et il a obtenu des critiques mitigées. Toutefois, il pourrait être utile pour les gens qui souffrent de retard de réseau afin que nous vous offrons la possibilité. Lunge Ballestra (Escrime) fonctionne même si la cible n'est pas affaiblie, comme il se doit. Brass Knuckles Mastercraft coûté éloges royaux qui n'existent plus dans le match. Fixé. Maintenant, ils coûtent élogieuses Royal. Missions: Si vous avez entré une mission de la mer ouverte et mourut avec le navire-mère restant, nous vous avons envoyé au capital de votre nation. Maintenant, nous pouvons vous mettre dans une ville à peu près où vous avez commencé. Port capitaines étaient encore prétendre être en mesure de changer votre niveau de difficulté de la mission. Fixé. Missions: Bounty Swampcats n'étaient pas disponibles pour les Français à Grenville. Fixé. Beaucoup des premières missions pour les nouveaux joueurs étaient comme la dernière mission que vous avez fait différent. Nous avons enlevé plusieurs des missions que nous appelons "standard" rencontre missions et que vous appelez «emporte-pièce» des missions. Nous avons amélioré les tutoriels, l'enseignement sur plusieurs aspects du jeu jamais expliqué aux débutants et ajouté un peu unique (lire: "plus de plaisir") du contenu. Ajout de la formation sur les compétences de l'équipage de discussion pour le tutoriel. Embarquement Tutoriel: Pour la baie de Boarder! (Version espagnole): Les Acrobates Urbane étaient français. Maintenant, ils sont l'espagnol comme il se doit. L'homme de la richesse et le goût: Utilisation du bouton de sortie (au lieu de la porte) vous avez atterri au capitaine d'armes (au lieu de la porte) qui était bancal. Fixé. Nous avons aussi corrigé un bogue où l'encontre du dernier navire alors qu'il était assis sur le point de sortie provoquera le point de sortie pour ne pas être révélé. Et nous avons repositionné le feu un peu pour le faire paraître mieux. Tutoriel revendication Prix: Afin de compléter cela, vous avez eu à faire route vers la capitale de votre pays qui est probable dans le rouge. Au lieu de cela, il a expliqué comment échanger des louanges, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de faire ça pour mener à bien la mission. Le destin est scellé: Les PNJ se comportaient étrangement - attaquer sans être provoqué et autres. Maintenant, ils sont agressifs quand ils ne devraient l'être. Get Well Soon: Vous ne pouvez plus marcher dans le puits. Menace dents de requin: Le bouton de sortie ne clignote pas lorsque vous terminé avec succès la mission. Fixé. La vérité des choses: Il était possible de sauter une lutte et de manquer quelque intrigue clé. Fixé. Joignez ou mourez: Un des combats était un peu difficile pour les nouveaux joueurs. Tuned il baisse un peu. A également précisé un objectif rencontre déroutante. L'homme Undercover: Après avoir terminé la mission, l'agent de liaison Frères toujours donné des conseils sur la façon de remplir la mission. Il est plus au courant maintenant. Black Heart, à poudre noire et d'autres missions: Passer la souris sur l'Longboat a causé une certaine wonkiness. Fixé. Offres intérieur de roues (version française): Vous avez été dirigés vers Campeche quand vous avez vraiment besoin d'aller à Grenville. Fixé. A Riot est une chose laide: L'emplacement de la prison n'était pas indiqué sur la carte. Fixé. Mâts pour Mayhem: Vous ne pouvez plus marcher à travers l'arbre. Bey Retraite: Certaines parties cape et d'épée étaient trop faciles. Résolu en augmentant la récupération de la santé, de garde et de protection de tous les figurants en retraite Bey. Stats Dez et Irena ont augmenté aussi. Commerce local: Ironsides étaient censés recevoir plus d'intensité à partir enhardir demande à ce qu'ils étaient. Fixé. Ramassez Drop: Cette mission n'aurait pas dû être groupable. Fixé. Death Rattle: Utilisation des attaques AOE dans le voisinage du capitaine Hassan pourrait échouer la mission. Cela semble un peu sévère. Fixé. Sleep Tight: Correction d'un exploit mineur. Vous ne pouvez plus quitter et de retourner au combat. Réserve Spéciale de Montague: Vous avez été dirigé vers le magasin où vous avez besoin d'aller à l'entrepôt. Fixé. Le Swan: Je t'avais dit de revenir à la surface. Après vous étiez déjà à la surface. Maintenant, c'est plus utilement vous indique à Jeannet Denot. Fore-gun Conclusion: Invocation alliés dans la première partie de cette mission serait un gaspillage d'argent au mieux, et vous causer des problèmes au pire. Nous avons donc maintenant vous empêcher d'invoquer des alliés dans cette partie de la mission. Pour King and Country: Il y avait quelques objectifs rencontre confus. Ajout de texte d'éclaircissement. Hold the Line: Fixe-il si vous ne pouvez pas aussi facilement frayer camp plus. Duplicitous Evil: Vous avez eu à choisir une récompense d'une liste d'un article. Maintenant, vous n'avez pas à choisir - vous venez d'obtenir la récompense. Fortaleza da Luz: Correction d'un bug qui vous a fait perdre votre Spirit Trap et être incapable de le récupérer si vous avez quitté la mission au mauvais moment. Gardien de la croisée des chemins: Cette mission a prétendu avoir lieu dans la cabane Gyasi, mais n'a pas fait. La destination est plus précis maintenant. The Show Must Go On: Ajout de quelques sons où ils étaient absents. Incivile guerre: la terre un fort flottant. Daniel Pires Lianor, un lieutenant de la Commission, devient disponible pour vous lorsque vous remplissez Old Money. Gaou Guinou, un lieutenant de la Commission, devient maintenant disponible pour vous après Sovereign of the Seas. Par l'épée: Batab Infatigable combattu seul au combat embarquement. Maintenant, il a l'équipage se battre à ses côtés comme il se doit. Correction d'un exploit mineur avec les missions de chasse au trésor. Zoe Franche était parfois se promener avec un coffre au trésor sur sa tête. Fixé. Hazel Thatcher offrait une mission lors d'une autre mission. Fixé. Fixe ou améliorer les chaînes de destination dans un certain nombre de missions. Certains ont dit «une mission» dans la boussole quand ils auraient dû donner de meilleures informations. Certains ont dit «Retour à John Doe», sans donner aucune indication où trouver cette personne. Il ya encore des missions de ces questions, mais moins qu'avant. :) Nous avions déjà fait en sorte un certain nombre de missions ne seraient plus vous forcer à toujours naviguer vers le point de fuite (ou guider un allié à un point de fuite) si tous les ennemis ont été vaincus. Cependant, nous avons raté quelques-uns dans ce premier passage. Cette version comprend plus. Economie: Dans certains cas, il y avait un problème de fonctionnement d'une recette le nombre maximum de fois. Si vous avez essayé d'exécuter un de moins que le maximum, pas de problème. L'erreur est corrigée. Les frais pour les annonces d'enchères s'étendant n'allaient pas dans le Trésor Port. Fixé. Correction d'un bug qui provoquait des changements de taux d'imposition par les gouverneurs à ne pas toujours être reconnu. Il n'est plus possible pour le gouverneur d'un port invincible à modifier les taux d'imposition. Cela n'avait aucun sens de toute façon. Nous allons maintenant vous informer du coût doublon lorsque vous, en tant que gouverneur, modifier le taux d'imposition dans le port. Ajouté Artemis Cannon Modification 2 à la pourvoirie livre Advanced général recette. PvP / Port Contention: Invitations ouvertes à soumissionner dure maintenant 30 heures pour une enchère devrait se rapprocher de la crête de la population sur chaque serveur. Il arrivera encore à peu près le même temps à chaque fois, mais il devrait être un moment plus opportun pour plus de personnes. Il était possible d'être élu gouverneur d'un port à l'état descente, bien que vous ne devriez pas être en mesure d'. Fixé. Si vous étiez gouverneur de la descente d'un port lorsque le cessez-le feu terminé, vous avez été évincé, même si le port ne change pas de mains à ce moment-là. Fixé. Des élections ont été annulés au début du cessez le feu. En outre, il est possible de démarrer une élection lors de la victoire du serveur. Les élections sont maintenant annulé à la victoire du serveur, et non pas le début de la trêve. Gouverneurs pourrait réduire l'agitation sur un port après la bataille port a été prévue. Nous avons décidé d'interdire ce comportement. Est passé de 20 à 45 le niveau, vous devez procéder à un échange Citations de conquête pour les marques de commerce ou les marques de la victoire. Art / Son: Tweaked marcher un peu. Nous l'avons fait parce que les animaux ont été agit bizarrement quand ils engendré. Nous pensons que nous avons encore du travail à faire sur les animaux, mais les gens devraient toujours rechercher sur OK. :) Nous avons ajouté des animations pour / absent, / blush, / hymne, / clin d'oeil, / sifflet, / grêle, Aurore /, / poke, / égyptien, et / ahoy. Vérifiez-les! Correction d'un bug qui pouvait provoquer votre personnage pour arrêter gigoter. Reste inactif assez longtemps, votre personnage doit regarder autour, peut-être croiser les bras, peut-être taper du pied. Port-Royal: Amélioration de l'éclairage. San Juan: Vous avez eu à utiliser X pour parler à Garcia Tinoco dans l'église. Maintenant, vous pouvez également cliquer sur lui si vous préférez. Ajout d'une brûlure à l'acide effet de particules lorsque les membres de la Royal Society jeter de l'acide. Apporté quelques améliorations à éructations. Ajout d'un effet de particules à cracher. Des effets de particules améliorés pour la chasse au trésor. Puerto del Principe: Aborder l'église, on pouvait entendre la musique d'orgue. Toutefois, il s'est arrêté quand vous êtes entré. Maintenant, la musique d'orgue est le mieux placé à l'extérieur de l'église et peut être entendu à l'intérieur de l'église aussi. Correction d'un bon problèmes de son avec quelques conversations NPC et d'autres vivant dans une variété de villes. UI: Remplacé en cours de chargement un peu attrayants ... écran avec un meilleur hôtel. Infoservices ont maintenant une nouvelle icône plus appropriée à la situation d'un bateau. Personnages créés après le lancement Power & Prestige n'a pas reçu de titre du gouverneur lors de son élection. Lorsque cette construction va vivants, personnages qui devraient avoir le titre, mais ne le recevra. Et les personnages nouvellement créés élus gouverneur dans le futur ne connaîtra pas le bug. Le greffier Le gouverneur a eu quelques erreurs dans le texte et la grammaire. Fixé. Le Commissaire ville offrait des informations inexactes sur les stocks d'armes et fortifications. Fixé. Aussi nous avons clarifié sa description de la réduction des troubles. Le temps de recharge pour Message Port des changements de jour était de 24 minutes. Ceci a été changé à 30 minutes. Texte fixe et les erreurs de grammaire sur les info-bulles d'information du port. Correction d'un bug où les bulles sont présentés sur les PNJ erronées ou parfois erronées. Stabilité / performance: Correction d'un crash serveur de zone qui pourrait survenir si quelqu'un était entré en collision avec un navire qui quittait la chambre (étant coulé, par exemple). Correction d'un plantage rare qui se produisent à la suite d'une condition de concurrence lors de zonage, peut-être, tout en ayant votre entrepôt ouvert ou tel. Correction d'un crash rare causée par le nettoyage du cache pas suffisant. (Les seules personnes qui ont frappé ce sont les testeurs et nous pensons que c'est parce qu'ils ont tendance à zone autour d'un beaucoup plus que le joueur moyen.) Correction d'un crash qui pouvait survenir en essayant de régler vos graphiques. (Si vous jamais écrasé et a trouvé "ERROR: ... Attendez-vous à un crash lors de l'appel prochain tirage". Dans votre journal, qui était cet accident) Correction d'un crash du serveur zone de GM pourrait causer. Ce n'est pas comme c'est arrivé souvent, mais GM ne devrait pas prendre les serveurs de la zone de fautes de frappe. Divers: Nous rétréci notre construire un peu en enlevant vieux, actifs inutilisés. Les installations existantes ne verrez pas beaucoup de différence, mais il aidera les nouveaux téléchargements un peu. Mise à jour des localisations de SOE. Titre de section Écrivez la deuxième section de votre article ici.